Conventionally, as a tape printing device (tape writer) in which a tape cartridge is used, a tape printing device including a body case that houses various components, a cartridge mounting portion for detachably mounting a tape cartridge, optical sensors such as a plurality of photointerrupters that are arranged on an inner wall of the cartridge mounting portion, and the like is known (see PTL 1).
A specification display seal for identifying the specification of a printing tape and printing ink in a side surface portion is mounted on the tape cartridge. The plurality of photointerrupters (optical sensors) of the tape printing device are arranged so as to face the specification display seal when the tape cartridge is mounted on the cartridge mounting portion, detect whether or not black ink is printed at a specification display portion formed in the specification display seal, and identify the specification based on the detection result.